Francoeur's First Winter
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: I meant to upload this in 2011! Any way, as Winter descends and the month December, the time of giving arrives, Francoeur soon becomes immensed with the beautiful snow. -Drabblefic-


**At Christmas I no more desire a rose. Than wish a snow in May's new-fangled mirth; But like of each thing in season grows.**

**- William Shakespeare.**

The evening in the city of Paris had a cold chill blowing, but it wasn't enough to stop Lucille and Francoeur from going outside. Though they had to for the occasion for this winter season was definitely lingering over the city. Lucille was eager to have everything prepared before that faithful day.

Fortunately, Lucille had picked out the right time to get the much needed supplies. The streets were rather empty; dead quiet, of course the early nights had arrived and the sun peeked over the hills for the final moments to descend. Dark clouds threatened to hide its beautiful glow upon the sky. The worst of the weather was bound to descend any time.

As Lucille and Francoeur continued on their way. They were close to the Seine river. In the distance was the Eiffel Tower that stood proudly over the city. Its dazzling lights already shone brightly, casting rays that danced upon the Seine's surface. Lucille took one more look upon the horizon. The sun was finally hidden by the dark clouds. She wondered if deep in those clouds would be what may have been expected for the past few days.

Lucille then looked up at her friend Francoeur. She noticed he was awfully quiet, they hadn't spoken much since they had setted off. Lucille decided to break the silence that lingered between them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? How the lights shine and make the Seine dazzle so gracefully."

"_Oui_, it is. I've been wondering, Lucille. This... occasion that is to arrive soon. What is it about again?"

"It is a time of giving. To give gifts to your loved ones, be it your family and friends and to also spend time with them."

"And these things you have to buy, is that also to the meaning of it?"

"In a way, yes. To prepare a feast for the family. Although, mine is rather a small family, it still fills me with the joy and also to spend this Christmas with you."

"And I, _mon amour_, would love to celebrate it with you. It is after all my first experience to this kind of occasion you celebrate."

"Trust me, Francoeur, this Christmas I shall enjoy much more will be just perfect." Lucille beamed as she smiled up at Francoeur whom wrapped an arm around over her shoulder, holding her close to him.

Lucille risked one more look to the ominous clouds. It was then she noticed something; something small and white which slowly descended down to the ground. Then some more began to fall softly.

"Oh! It's beginning to snow." Lucille whispered rather breathlessly. Francoeur chirped in confusion, his head cocked to one side looking down at Lucille.

"Snow? What is that, Lucille?" Francoeur asked in a nervous tone. Lucille simply smiled as she pointed to a ornate lamp post that glew a bright orange. There it reflected off the snow that immediately fell heavier by the second.

"This is snow, Francoeur. It is the most commom weather of the winter season." Lucille beamed. Francoeur looked up to the sky. He then took off his right glove which he held in one of his small, sharp hands, and with the other he raised in the air. Several snowflakes fluttered down softly on to his palm. The flakes then melted to the heat of his hand.

Lucille smiled as she copied him; raising a gloved hand. Her palm open to allow the snowflakes to settle on the leather surface of her glove. Francoeur beamed. His smile so wide that his pearly white teeth could be seen.

"It truly is beautiful." Francoeur chirped. He looked to his right to see the snow had settled nicely on the wall before the Seine river. Francoeur brushed his hand along, scooping up a handful of snow. He shivered slightly. "It's rather cold," Francoeur said behind chattered teeth, "Perhaps too cold for _moi_."

Lucille understood this immediately as she felt the giant flea shiver against her. "Come. We'll try tommorow. Let's head on home to get warm." the duo turned on their heels now making their way back to Lucille's home.

Within time. Lucille and Francoeur were sat on the floor before an open fire that burned brightly and ever so comfortably warm for them both. However, Lucille was sat on Francoeur's lap whom craddled her in his many arms as she buried herself in to his frame with a blanket that hung on her back also the same for Francoeur.

Lucille rested her head onto Francoeur's broad chest. She immediately felt the vibrations of his joyful purring and began to feel she was being lulled to the gentle rhythm of his heart beat that to her which sounded like a sweet melody. Francoeur rested his head onto Lucille's. He began to hum softly, the sound made it seem that he was ready to break out in to a song.

Which he did: "_C'est ma chanson d'hiver pour vous. La tempête est pour bientôt, il roule dans de la mer. Ma voix, un phare dans la nuit. Mes mots sera ta lumière, de vous transporter pour moi. L'amour est vivant? L'amour est vivant? Est-ce l'amour. C'est ma chanson d'hiver. Décembre jamais senti aussi mal, provoquer vous êtes pas là où vous appartiennent; l'intérieur de mon bras._"

A single tear slowly trailed along down Lucille's cheek. "Oh Francoeur, that is lovely." Lucille whispered sweetly. Francoeur chirped softly as he looked down to Lucille. He wiped away the stray tear from her cheek.

Lucille smiled up at Francoeur as she raised her hand to his cheek, there she allowed her fingers to brush along his smooth, pale face. Francoeur beamed down, purring in delight.

"We should head on up to bed, Francoeur. It's getting late." Lucille said, patting gently on his thigh as she got to her feet and made her way to the fireplace where she downed out the fire. Both Lucille and Francoeur shivered as they felt the pinch of the cold at their skin. In a immediate flash a blanket was wrapped around Lucille as her feet also left the floor.

She was now in the arms of the giant flea. He smiled down at her and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, untangling the small knot of her hair in process. There, he laid her in the bed. Francoeur shyly climbed in the bed, pulling the sheets over he and Lucille. His mandibles clicked uneasily. Lucille noticed this. She had grown accustomned from his clicks to his chirps and the tone of them to express his moods. Francoeur laid back and stared at the window to see the snow was still falling ever so slowly.

Lucille rested a hand on his dark head. She scittered her fingers through those small, yet prickly bristles. A gentle purr escaped Francoeur as his eyes slowly closed and a soft smile crept at his lips. Lucille couldn't help but giggle to the peaceful look upon his face.

The giant flea, still purring to the gentle stroking to his head chirped as he turned to fix his gaze upon Lucille.

"Goodnight, Francoeur." Lucille whispered as she made herself more comfortable.

"Goodnight,

_ma chère_ Lucille." Francoeur chirped sweetly, and they both fell sound asleep.

As the hours drifted by. Paris was covered in a blanket of snow. Francoeur's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Lucille whom still slept peacefully. The morning was still some time away. Francoeur swung his legs out from under the sheets slowly, hoping not to disturb Lucille from her sleep. His talons tapped on the cold, wooden floor with each step he took as he made his way to the window.

Francoeur sighed and smiled warmly. Snow was of course new to him plus he never knew the enchanting scenery he now gazed upon was ever possible to exist in this world, nor to make him chirp in such delight. He sat on the edge of the window sill and continued to watch the snow fall.

Lucille began to fidgit slightly. She laid her arm out where she expected Francoeur to be, unfortunately wasn't there. The disturbance awoke her immediately. Her surroundings were pitch black. She fixed her gaze towards the window that only offered a faint light. Lucille noticed a huge figure blocked most of the light out. She slipped her legs out from under the sheets and made her way upto the window where she could make out a pair of amber eyes that glowed brightly.

"Francoeur? Is that you? Are you ok?" Lucille whispered.

"_Oui_, Lucille. I didn't think you would be awake, too."

"I only did so because I realised you wasn't next to me."

"

I'm sorry, Lucille. I hope I didn't worry you," Francoeur chirped sorrowly, "I'm sorry." Lucille leaned against Francoeur whom immediately pulled Lucille deep into his frame to embrace her.

"It's ok, Francoeur. It's ok." Lucille whispered as she patted gently at Francoeur's gripping arms that held her tightly against his broad chest. They both looked out of the window, staring dreamingly upon Paris. This lovely city had never looked so beautiful. The talented singers had become lulled enough by the snow. Francoeur scooped Lucille in to his arms and laid her back into the bed. He settled next to her and gazed in to her heavy eyes as Lucille gazed into his glowing, amber eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Francoeur." Lucille whispered as she took hold of his hand.

"Same to you, _mon ange_. Good night." Francoeur chirped sweetly as they both then drifted back in to the peaceful slumber.

**The translation to tthe song Francouer sings is here. I can't remember what it is but I guess if you type it in you'll find out what song it is. I simply typed in Winter Song in YouTube and chose the first one, its thumbnail had a snow covered forest...**

**"This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming, it rolls in from the sea. My voice a beacon in the night. My words will be your light, to carry you to me. Love is alive? Love is alive? Is it love. This is my winter song. December never felt so bad, cause you're where you belong, inside my arms."**


End file.
